Greypaw's Story
by Penguin598
Summary: Greypaw, a Grassclan apprentice, is having a pretty normal day. Untill three badgers attack the camp! What will Greypaw do to protect his clan?   R&R Please and thank you!   Rated T for serious injury.


**A/N: Hey you guys! Here is a short story for you! Read my other warrior cat story before reading this or you will probably be confused, or not. I just wanted to do this cuz I was bored!**

**Disclaimer: The Warrior cat series belongs to Erin Hunter!**

**Enjoy!**

**-Penguin598**

**Greypaws story: The badger attacks!**

Greypaw walked out of the apprentices den, stretching. "Greypaw, Twilightfoot wants you, me, Weedleaf, and Goldenpelt to go on a hunting patrol." Greypaw looked up to see a golden brown tom with darker flecks and green eyes, Larkfeather, his mentor, padding towards him. "Ok Larkfeather, I'm coming." Greypaw said, and walked with Larkfeather over to where Weedleaf, a brown tom with pure green eyes, and Goldenpelt, a pretty golden she cat, were standing, waiting for them. "Ok, now that you two are here, let's go!" Weedleaf, the leader of the patrol said and they walked out of the entrance of the camp. Grassclan cats, since they lived in very tall grass, ate mostly birds and mice, and the occasional rabbit and squirrel.

_Quail!_ Greypaw thought, and crouched down low and slowly snuck up on it. Grassclan cats are also known for their stealth, so it is very hard to tell when a Grassclan cat in sneaking up on you. Greypaw launched himself at the quail and caught it before it even notices he was there. "Good catch Greypaw!" Larkfeather said to him. "I'm impressed." Goldenpelt said. "At this rate, you may become a warrior before any of your siblings!" Weedleaf mused. "Don't encourage him Weedleaf!" Larkfeather said, flicking his littermate with his tail. Goldenpelt suddenly launched herself into the air and took down a meadowlark in midflight. "Wow that was an amazing jump Goldenpelt!" Greypaw said to the young warrior. Grassclan cats have a signature move. They can launch themselves into the air to catch birds that are flying away, and that also means they can launch themselves at enemies that are trying to get away as well.

Larkfeather and Weedleaf caught four birds in all, two for each of them, and Goldenpelt caught two mice, three in all. Greypaw caught something very rare, a squirrel. They carried their prey back to camp and set it in the fresh kill pile. _I will take this squirrel to Brokenflower, she will love it! _Greypaw thought, but dropped it when Spottednose, a tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes, screeched, "Badger!" and the huge animal came running into the camp. "Great Starclan, they're two of them!" Hollyeye, a black she cat with green eyes, said, and as another badger came lumbering into the camp and tackled her. Greypaw launched himself at the one that was attacking Hollyeye and scratched its snout, and it roared in pain, and swiped at Greypaw and he dodged it. "Thanks!" Hollyeye gasped and scratched at the badgers belly belly. "No not my kit, someone save her!" Leopardcloud screeched, and Greypaw saw one of Leopardcloud's and Weedleaf's kits, Brairkit, trying to run away from a badger that was chasing her.

"Leave her alone!" Greypaw yowled and jumped on the badger. The badger was the biggest badger Greypaw had ever seen! The badger swung its head side to side, trying to shake Greypaw, but he hung on, clawing and biting the badger anywhere his could. The badger knocked Greypaw off and he gasped as the badger swiped his huge paw across Greypaws belly, then charged after Brairkit again, who was too scared to move. "I will not let you hurt my clanmates!" Greypaw screeched and with the last bit of his strength, sliced half way across the badgers' belly, then collapsed. The badger roared in pain then ran off, with the other two badgers following behind.

"Greypaw, no please don't be dead!" Spottednose said, running up to her son and lying down beside him. "I-I'm ok, mother…" Greypaw said weakly. Stripedtail, his father, also with his three siblings, Cloverpaw, Rainpaw, and Dawnpaw, ran up beside him. Ebonyleaf, along with Mosslight, hurried over and began looking at him. "Ebonyleaf please tell me…" Spottednose said looking at Ebonyleaf desperately. "I'm sorry Spottednose…but there is nothing I can do." Ebonyleaf said sadly shaking her head. "No!" Spottednose said, and she began crying. "P-please, d-don't cry mother." Greypaw said, coughing. "There is something I can do." Lionstar said, walking up beside Greypaw.

"I ask my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He has learned the warrior code and has given up his life in service of his clan. Let Starclan receive him as a warrior. His name will be Greytail, because of his spirit and strength he showed protecting his clan. Let Starclan receive him by the name of Greytail!" Lionstar said, and he cats of Grassclan called out his warrior name. Greytail smiled because he knew he had died protecting his clan, and that he had gotten his warrior name before any of his siblings, just like Weedleaf said.

XxX

**A/N: *Sniff* that was so sad! Thanks for reading this story! R&R! **


End file.
